someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Fog Gray
Alright, so, I ran out of Pokémon games to play, or at least I ran out of games that I owned (due to me having pretty much no life outside of video games, and Pokémon being one of my favorite series). So I decided to ask my friend if he had any games he didn't play much. He said he did have a game that he had not played before, due to him forgetting about it soon after Pokémon White came out. He gave me that game to play, telling me it wasn't even a real Pokémon game made by the company, but was instead a hacked cartridge that he bought from a relative of his. I myself didn't think much of it, since most of his relatives were nice people, and it was good to have a new game to play, so I thanked him for the game and headed home to play my new game. Later that night, when I had a chance to play the game, I grabbed the cartridge and put it into my Nintendo DS. Upon starting the game I noticed nothing different, just the Pokémon Platinum title screen. I noticed an old save file under the name "Justin", which I just deleted, not wanting any sort of spoiler to what the hacked game may contain. After starting a new game, the normal things happened when starting a new game, Professor Rowan explaining Pokémon and then asking for the player's name, so I typed in the name. "Dracio", a name I had used since I played Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team. I then got into the world, where my rival took me downstairs and I had the usual beginning of Pokémon where the main character's mom talked to me. I then noticed the first change; instead of my rival taking me to his house, he walked outside and I followed him, and then he vanished. I then noticed that the town was shrouded in fog, and instead of being named Twinleaf Town, it was called Fog Town.. I walked around the town, expecting nothing to have changed, but I noticed something that slightly disturbed me... My rival's house was burning, and the fire was different then normal fire you would see in an rpg game, it was extremely pixelated, and you could hardly tell it was fire except for the fact that there was gray ash around it. The fire then stopped, but the ash continued spreading... And spreading... until the entire town was completely gray, including the trees... The fog got closer to me to the point of which I couldn't see anything... Everything was shrouded by fog... What disturbed me more is that the player's texture had changed; now his clothes were the same shade of gray as the ground... I wasn't really scared at this point, but was indeed intrigued by what I saw and slightly disturbed. I continued playing though, not willing to quit a Pokémon game just because of something like that; I mean, it was a hacked game, after all. I walked north towards where the first route should have been, but instead there was nothing, just a dark black abyss. I checked my Pokémon, and noticed I had a single Pokémon. It was a Staraptor, nicknamed FogShrouded. I found that odd since I never even got a starter Pokémon, but I checked its move-set and noticed it knew Fly, so I decided to try and see if I could use that, which I could, but only to one location named Shrouds Town. So I flew there, and noticed that the fog had backed off to the edge of the screen, to where I could still see it but I could also see most of my surroundings. The first thing i noticed was that there were only two buildings, a gym, and a Poké Mart. I then noticed that there were rows of stones, just lined up perfectly, blocking the paths out of the town. I walked into the Poké Mart, but for some reason, no one seemed to be there; it was just empty... even the shelves of the store were completely bare, and a strange, ominous music played in the background, which was strange since no music had been playing since I had started playing... I walked out of the Poké Mart to find that the color scheme had changed; instead of the green of normal Pokémon games, it was now a fog-gray color, giving it the impression that it was an older game, even though it was Pokémon Platinum, a game that had come out within the last few years. The music had stopped, but there was a strange, static-like noise playing constantly. I tried walking into the gym, but I couldn't. A sign nearby said, "The Gym Leader is not around anymore", so I decided to fly back to the other town, but when I opened my Pokémon, my Staraptor was gone, and instead there were two other Pokémon: A Starly named "Gone", and a Pidgey named "Forgotten". I checked their move-sets, and they each only knew one move, Perish Song, which was indeed odd due to the fact neither of them could naturally learn the move. I didn't think much of it, though, because as I have said before, it was a hacked game, so naturally anything was possible. I walked around the small two-building town until I heard a Pokémon's cry, which was of a Starly. I walked around trying to find the source of the noise, but instead found a narrow pathway. I followed the pathway and noticed something. There was music again, well, not really music, but just the sound of footsteps... Slowly becoming louder, as if something were following me... It sounded large, but just as I heard it, it stopped. I then reached the end of the pathway; it ended in a large, dark room, the sound of a clock slowly, methodically ticking in the background. I walked around the room, until I found a sign which read "Shrouded by fog, you have been forgotten", and then the fog grew closer to me, until it completely covered my character... Serene music started playing, and then text appeared on the screen, saying, "The Fog does not forget, and does not show mercy". The sound of Pokémon cries that were slowed down played in the background, and I tried to find a way to get rid of the text, but I couldn't, so I shut the game off. I took the game out of my DS and put it on my desk, writing a paper next to it on which I wrote, "Pokemon Fog Gray", planning to figure out how to get past the screen later. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story